Yearning
by Ravenbud
Summary: Rick has waited for the time when Morty would wake once again.
1. Breathing

Rick's hands shook with excitement as he set the scalpel down upon the tray. Rick grabbed the limp, pale hand upon the table within his gloved ones and planted a gentle kiss upon it.

"It's been two years since I've heard your voice...felt your warmth."

Gently placing the hand down Rick walked over towards the activation switch. Pulling on his goggles he thrummed the lever with his fingers taking in a big gulp of air Before finally flipping the switch. Green sparks electrified the air around his lab before finally it enveloped the sheet covered body. The lights broke flicking small yellow sparks towards Rick who shielded his face from the shards of glass that rained down with them. Rick reached for the off switch as the green glow turned to blue. When he flipped the lever down the room enveloped into darkness as if nothing strange had occurred. The silence however was short lived as the backup lighting slowly kicked in. The crunch of broken glass underneath heavy feet followed suit as Rick made it over towards the table. Quickly brushing the glass off of the sheet Rick drew it back exposing the naked body. Slipping his gloves off, he placed two fingers against the corps neck feeling for a pulse. Not feeling even the faintest sign of life Ricks stomach dropped.

"No!" Rick cried out putting his fist together to beat furiously upon the corps chest. Then as fast as it started he stopped watching as fingers upon the body's hand twitch in response to the brutal beating. With sloppy hands Rick reached to test for a pulse again.

Softly but surely a low vibration was pulsing through the corps. Rick's eyes prickled with unshed tears. Hoisting the upper part of the body into a tight embrace, Rick finally let go of the breath he was holding.

"Welcome back Morty."


	2. Tea for two

Summer gripped the pendant around her neck as she peered out the window of the tea parlor. She couldn't help the whispers that swarmed around her the moment she left the house to sitting down for a sip of tea and a bite of cake.

"Hey isn't she related to that loony bins husband?"

"Oh she is! Probably as crazy as the rest of her flock."

" Don't you think it's weird she lives with two men? "

Summer gripped her teacup harder as her eyes twitched with irritation. She wanted to ease her mind for just a few more hours before returning to that house.

She blinked.

That house.

Since when did she stop calling it home?

A plate clicked onto her table removing her from her thoughts as she peered up at her waitress who smiled and winked.

"Courtesy of the women at the counter."

Summer smiled and turned to glance at the window once again as the hostess sauntered off.

"You know it's not nice to ignore a gift."

Summer felt warmth envelop her back as a pink cardigan was placed over her gripped the material, rubbing her thumb over the loose buttons.

"And you know it's not nice to follow people." Summer replied back as the other sat down across from her.

"Objective. keep Summer safe."

Summer eyed the woman across from her but never turned her head from the window. "You got an upgrade I see huh Ship."

Ships artificial cheeks flushed as she stared down at the table."Do you like it?"

"Does it matter?" Summer asked, amused watching as Ship ducked her head even lower.

"Yes a lot actually."

"I think you look great."Summer turned to sip at her tea.

Ships lips turned downwards slightly "Not fantastic then."

Summer chuckled "Why do you need to be fantastic looking?"

"Because Fantastic is the next step up from being great. You said I was not bad, ok, good, better,and now great and as of now I have to become fantastic." Ship pouted as Summer smiled genuinely at her.

"And the next step up?"

"Lovely."

"And after that?"

Ships cheeks pinked even more as she stared at Summer.

"Heavenly."

"Well you haven't quit wooed me enough for that title yet."Summer stated as Ship smiled

"Apparently not yet, but soon."

Summer snuggled further into the cardogon as she finally assessed the treat Ship had picked out for her. It was a large slice from a mixed berry cake. Summer couldn't help but notice the thin chocolate heart poking out from the top.

Stabbing her fork into it slowly Summer slid it into her mouth savoring the taste. Cutting into it again she lifted her fork towards Ship.

"You have got to try this, it's wonderful!"

Ship leaned forward opening her mouth as Summer slipped the fork between her lips. When she went to remove the fork Ship tugged back.

"Ship?"

"Not yet." Ship replied, eyes shut as her tongue scraped at the fork "I want to savor our first indirect kiss."


	3. Awake

Rick placed his white lab coat down onto Morty as he pulled up a chair to the table. His arms gripped onto Mortys hand as it twitched with life.

"Morty it's time to wake up now. You've been asleep for so long."

Morty's eyes fluttered open as a strangled gurgle emerged from his throat.

"That's right Morty the doctors got it all wrong. You were just so tired." Rick said as he brushed the strands of hair coated with formaldehyde off of Mortys face. Morty moaned and fidgeted under Ricks Watchful gaze. He giggled as he stared at Rick making the elder smile as he reached a hesitant stitched up hand out towards the man. Rick gripped his wrist planting it onto his cheek and kissing the palm of Mortys hand.

Mortys sickly skin felt stiff and plastic like under Ricks lips.

"You know you scared me dearly Morty. What a nasty trick you played on all of us."

"Ahg Hurrg." Morty gurgled out as he squirmed towards Rick. Rick opened his arms for Morty to crawl into them. The sickly lover laid his head into the crook of Ricks neck as Ricks arm encircled around the reanimated corpse.

"Mort-"

Before Rick could finish his sentence he felt a sharp sting upon his shoulder. Ricks hair stood on end as he roughly pushed the younger back. Blood leaked from the youngers mouth as Rick stood clutching his neck.

"Wha-what?"

Rick removed his hand from his side finding small droplets rolling down his gloves.

"That's not right. "

Rick watched as Morty licked his lips whining as he stared up a Rick expectantly clutching at his stomach.

Ricks tense figure relaxed as he realized why Morty attacked him.

"Sorry Morty I should have realized sooner you might be hungry."

Rick picked Morty up placing his coat around him.

"Summer should be back soon from her grocery run maybe she'll cook you something fantastic after!" Rick said as he walked towards the exit of his lab.


	4. Stain

Summer was certainly aware of the fact that the townspeople called her a witch. When she first came to town with Rick and his inventions to revolutionize the world they deemed them unholy. There was simply no retaliation against them because Rick was good friends with the king of their kingdom. Summer supposed that some of the people also begrudgingly respected Rick. The way he could drink some under the table to prevail over any obstacle placed against him. Rick had beaten any contender in the race when it came down to getting a seat at the table with the king. Where other kingdoms were using pitchforks and torches they had swords and guns. Even then Ricks ambitions grew to bring out more technological advances. Summer remembered his face as the townsfolk talked about her or Morty. Rick was a prideful man and in extension Morty and Summers wellbeing mattered very much to him. Rick took the gossip as a personal threat and fired all of the staff members at his estate not wanting to hear the venomous gossip in their own personal home. However this left the trio at a disadvantage when it came to the housework. Summer knew how to cook and clean but with all of the household chores placed upon her shoulders all at once was quite straining for her. Not to mention the fact that whenever Summer went to the market the townsfolk would spout awful hateful words towards her or Morty whenever Rick wasn't around. This only floored Rick to push the boundaries of technology to create something far more advanced.

"Ship I can hold some of the groceries."

Ship looked at Summer quizzically.

"But you are Summer."

Summer shook her head.

"Only a box of treats from the tea shop."

"Exactly, You're helping."

"Oh, you're impossible!"

"But not fantastic."

Silence settled between the two after that as they walked around the market. Ship watched as Summers' attention would turn towards some of the street vendors as they passed. Turning back to Ship,Summer placed the goodie box behind her back to lean into her.

"Did Rick ask you to come find me?"

"No."

"Oh." Summer sighed as her shoulders slumped. Ships sides of her mouth turned downwards as she watched Summer crumple into herself.

"I knew he would have." Ship easily corrected herself as she grabbed Summers wrist.

"Ship wha-" Summer felt Ships chest press against hers as the groceries fell from the others arms. Before Summer could question her again her hand reached around Ships back feeling something sticky and wet slather her hand. Pulling it back towards her Summer realized Ship had protected her from an onslaught of tomatoes.

"The groceries…"Ship sighed as she bent to pick them up. Summer looked around until she spotted the window above them closed quite forcefully.

"Ship are you alright?" Summer asked as she tried to brush off most of the stains.

"Of course Summer I'm created for a lot worse than just a simple prank." Ship retorted as she adjusted the bags within her grasp.

Summer tightened her grip on the goody box in her hand feeling guilty. Sure she hadn't thrown the tomatoes but Ship certainly didn't deserve to be indirectly punished. A soft bump on her shoulder made her look up towards her companion reassuring her that she was alright.

"I think we should head home."

"Ya,home…"


	5. remembrance

Ship listened as the gravel under Summers' feet halted as they reached the edge of town, Ship turned to her, watching as Summers' eyes glazed over staring intently at the looming mansion they lovingly called home.

"It could use some color."

Summer stirred out of her thoughts, turning towards Ship eyeing the mansion.

"Ah, you think so?"

Ship smiled "Men don't care what the interior or exterior of a home looks like. As long as it's inhabitable they're content, but women.." Ship shrugged "I've noticed the rooms you inhabit more are, shall we say,cleaner."

Summer sputtered "Ya if you mean against Rick sure. But, if you want we could use a new coat of paint."

"I'll put it on my list." Ship acknowledged placing the key into the locked gate of the estate.

"Should we check the garden for any fresh vegetables?"

Summer smiled as she touched a spot on Ships dress from the assault. "Not right now, perhaps later. You seem to have enough tomato juice on you as it is."

"Perhaps I should change." Ship agreed as she held the front door open for Summer. As the two came into the kitchen to put away the groceries Ship seemed to halt as she analysed a quick request from Rick.

"Summer, Rick is requesting breakfast for two in his private quarters."

"Rick?" Summer asked a bit taken aback.

"Yes. would you like some help in the preparation?" Ship asked.

"Oh, no. I can do it myself, why don't you get cleaned up first."

Ship nodded obediently as she stepped out of the doorway into the main living area.

"So breakfast for two huh? At least this time your one night stand can put on their clothes before you kick them out." Summer sighed as she recalled seeing some unfortunate soul scream as Ship drug her out of Rick's room by her hair. The poor girl had the same figure of someone Summer would rather forget. Summer shook her head as she grabbed an apron "Don't let it get to you, this might be what he needs to move on." Summer finally got to work fixing a high protein meal for her beloved inlaw. As she placed the beautifully crafted plates onto a dolly, Ship reappeared in a lovely suspender dress. Her hair was in a nice tight bun as she walked over to Summer.

"I'll take it from here m'lady." Ship said as she grabbed the dollys handle.

"I'll clean up then."

Ship turned to wave her off "No need m'lady i'll take care of the mess. Get dressed for today's activities."

"But I made the mess…"Summer muttered as Ship gracefully pushed the trolly towards the dumbwaiter.

"Get changed,Summer."

Summer watched a soft smile grace Ships lips before the doors to the elevator closed.

Summer huffed as she untied her apron placing it onto the island as she walked out of the room.

"I'm not a child. I don't need to be told that."

Summer gripped the door handle to her room.

"Fuck." Summer snarled as she slammed the door behind her. She put her hands to her head as she slid down onto the carpet.

"Why does this situation piss me off?" Summer looked up at her bed as she noticed a nice tea dress laid out on top of it.

"Ship.."

Summer got up placing a hand on top of the beautiful pink and white dress. Ship had apparently arranged the entire attire from the beautiful sun hat down to the shoes.

"Heavenly…"


	6. food

Ship tilted her head as a flower vase struck and smashed the wall behind her.

"Goddammit! Ship get over here and hold him!"

Ship watched apathetically as her master tried to pry the younger males mouth open.

"Master perhaps you shouldn't-"

Before she could finish her thought Rick felt a solid kick to his chin.

"Son of a bitch!" Rick growled out as he swiped his hand over his mouth.

"Master." Ship sighed as she hovered above his bent over form.

"Get him to open his fucking mouth Ship!" Rick growled as he slapped her helping hand away.

"Yes master."

Ship turned to the corpse, watching as the boy wiggled uncomfortably on the bed. To tell the truth, if Ship was human she would have recoiled in disgust at the thing on the bed. The creature smelled like death with a complexion to match.

"Ahh gahh!" Morty whined out as Ship gripped his jaw, prying it open.

"Eat." Rick grabbed a forkful of food and shoving it into the others mouth. Ship let go of the young male's jaw letting him sputter and cough.

"Ahh ahg ahh!"' Morty whined out as the poor boy crumpled in on himself.

Ship turned to watch as the fire from her master's eyes seemed to flicker out as he placed a hand onto the others back.

"Master, if you'll excuse me now, I have other things to attend to." Ship bowed, marching out into the hall and letting the door slam shut behind her.

Rick's eyes never strayed from the bent over form on the bed as his servant left. To Rick's horror all attempts to make Morty eat was for not, as a slick glob splattered onto the bed sheet. Morty had thrown up what little Rick had shoved into him.

"Shit." Rick took an edge of the sheet and dabbed Mortys mouth. Morty wiggled and squirmed displaying his discomfort with Rick's attempt to clean him. Having seemingly enough of Rick's unwanted attention, Morty did something Rick couldn't have planned on.

"Fuck!" Rick pushed Morty away to assess the damage. To his surprise Morty had left quite the tooth impression on his right hand.

"Dammit!" Rick shot up from the bed going for his liquor cabinet. With shaky hands Rick poured some over the wound hissing with disdain. A giggle intruded Ricks panicked mind as he turned to see the other licking his lips free of his blood. He watched as Morty spotted more droplets on the bed seeming all too willing to lap at them. Dropping the bottle of liquor Rick eyes widened with understanding.

"I'm sorry Morty I should have understood the first time you bit me." Rick smiled as he pulled his shirt off.

"I'm breakfast."


	7. Worthy

Summers hands gripped onto the sun hat as a gust of wind tried to pry it off her head.

"Man that feels nice..." Summer breathed out as her dress fluttered around her.

"Summer!"

Summer turned to see Ship running up to her, basket swinging at her side.

"Ship? What are you doing here?"

"I-I thought you would care for a midday picnic." Ship stammered out as a blush colored her cheeks.

"What about Rick?"

"He could attend as well I suppose."

"Wha-No I mean what about Rick's task?"

"Oh,Master has it under control."

"Well, alright."

Ships eyes brightened as she clasped Summers hand in let Ship drag her through through the twist and turns of the garden before stopping at a nice old dogwood tree overlooking one of the many flower gardens Rick had planted.

"This shall do." Ship sang out as she removed a tattered blanket from the basket. Summer sat down as Ship placed the basket beside them.

"I don't think I've been to this flower patch before." Summer commented as she notes all of the pink and white flowers within the garden nook.

"That's because you haven't." Ship said eagerly "Do you like it?"

Summer caressed the old tree watching as a few loose leafs fluttered down onto the blanket.

"It's beautiful." Summer smiled as Ship poured her some tea.

"I'm glad you like it.I tried to project a calm serene place that defines you."

Summer paused at Ships confession.

"Wait, you created this garden?"

Ship tilted her head as the blush from earlier reappeared.

"Ship that's amazing!" Summer laughed as she got up to inspect the flowers closer. Ship leaned forward from her position as Summer walked over with a pink flower. She twirled it between her thumb and forefinger as she smelled it. Ship watched, enraptured by her grace as she turned towards her and slipped the pink lily onto Ships ear.

"I think pink goes well with your gray hair and yellow eyes."

Ship blush deepened as she stared shell shocked at the smiling girl in front of her.

"Thank you, Summer."

Summer plopped down next to her again as she picked up her tea cup.

"Raspberry tea, nice touch."

Ship could only nod as her hand stroked the flower.

"Ship, can I ask you something?" Summer asked almost reluctantly as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"What is it?"

"Why do you like me?"

The air around the two seemed to vanish as Summer waited for Ships reply.

"I don't just like you Summer." Ship said as she bowed her head lower "I,I love you."

It was Summers' turn to blush as Ships face then contorted into pure agony "Master, he needed me to feel-" Ship paused composing herself as she turned to smile at her. "I love you, Summer."

"What,what do you mean?" Summer asked " What did Rick need you for?"

"Summer." Ship said as she gripped Summers hand yanking down onto the blanket. "Summer, Summer-" Ship repeated as she kissed down her exposed neck.

"Ship!" Summer whined out as she felt Ships warm tongue scratch across her heated neck.

"Summer,my soulmate!" Ship cried out as she pawed at Summers' buttoned dress. Summer lightly pushed Ships shoulders back as she composed herself from the onslaught of kisses up her neck.

"S-Soulmate?" Summer's voice wavered as her body quivered with ghostly touches.

"From the moment I onlined I was drawn to you. Summer, I'm bonded to you." Ship confessed as she pressed her head against hers. "My loyalty to you is absolute."


	8. Tinker

Ricks back slumped against the headrest as he shakingly took a sip from his bottle. His vision blurred a little as he watched Mortys slumbering form. Ricks eyes strayed to his mangled right arm. Rick could see the slight flex in his fingers as he strained his arm muscles.

"I might die of infection, Morty." Rick stated as he stared at the sleeping figure.

Placing his uninjured hand onto Mortys head he softly patted him.

"Master."

Ricks blurry eyes strained to focus on the door as Ship entered the room. As she got closer Rick noticed a pink lily cressing the side of her face. Her beautiful dress was covered in grass stains and dirt. He finally looked at her face to see a huge blush covering it.

"By other things to attend to did you mean Summer?" Rick asked as a smug grin appeared on his face. "Really I don't know who has it worse, me or Summer." Rick huffed out as he pulled his injured hand up to his face to inspect it.

"Let me fix that for you master." Ship said, ignoring his question as she took his hand into hers.

"So you showed her the garden. Did you tell her what fertilizer you used?" Rick sneered out as he continued to stare at her.

"And why would I do that Master?" Ship voiced her irritation "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of a secret garden?"

Rick was quiet for a moment as Ship worked on fixing his wound.

"I've been thinking," Rick started going back to petting Mortys head "For your dedication to my cause, why don't I give you another upgrade?"

Ship paused in her administration to give Rick a startled look.

Rick grinned pulling her face up to his "No?"

"What did you have in mind Master?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know…" Rick prattled off as Ship finished swaddling his hand.

"Taste is a very stimulating thing for humans. Did you know that Ship?"

"Yes Summer quite enjoys things such as sweets from the tea shop."

"Hm yes I could see that!" Rick chuckled as he placed his bandaged hand on top of her head.

"Perhaps a little tinkering on that then."

"If it intrigues you Master."

Ship felt Rick's hand tighten in her hair as he pulled her head up to meet his eye level.

"Don't worry Ship." Rick leered "I'll try not to make it hurt too much this time."


	9. Creak

A loud scream echoed outside Summers door startling her awake. Jolting up from her bed Summer rushed to peer out into the dark hallway. "Ship?" Summer whispered hurriedly, staring down the shadowy abyss in front of her.

"Ship are you there?"

No response followed as she tried to shuffling down the hallway to the dumbwaiter. A large thud could be heard closer to the front entrance as she passed the kitchen.

"Stupid b..." A voice muttered off as a shuffling sound could be heard from a few feet away from Summers position.

"Ship get over here and help me!" Rick's voice became clearer as Summer tuned into the conversation.

"Master I should go check on Sum-"

"Don't you want this Ship? What was it that Summer would say to you next?Dreamy?"

Summer could see a silhouette of Rick gesturing to something slumped over on the floor.

"Fantastic." Ship seemed to not need any more convincing as she picked up the limp figure.

Summer covered her mouth as a scream caught in her throat. It was the tea shop waitress. Blood could be seen dripping from the back of her head as if hit by a blunt object.

"I'll go check up on your little darling. You go put my lab in order."

Summer eyes never strayed from the twos position as she slowly crept back towards her bedroom. Every creak and slip of her feet made her shiver as she finally crossed the threshold of her room. Ever so slowly Summer tried to close her door without creaking the old wood. Finally after getting it closed Summer rushed to her bed shoving herself under her covers. She shut her eyes tightly as she heard her door handle sliding out of place. Every heavy step towards her made her heart grow with dread. Summer felt a small dip near her ankles as Rick sat on her bed. "Poor innocent girl." Rick huffed out as a bandaged hand brushed against her forehead. "That's what you're thinking, aren't you?"

Summer shivered as Rick's voice resonated in her ear like a fly. "I saw you." Rick sang into her ear. Summers' eyes flew open as Rick's hands lifted her up from her lukewarm bed. "Oh Summer, I won't hurt you." Rick reassured as Summer shivered in his grasp.

"Rick w-why?" Summer stammered as she pushed away from his chest trying to escape his grasp. Rick stood from her bed guiding the two towards the elevator. " They are the ones who took something from us, don't you remember Summer?" Rick said as he crushed her closer to his chest. "But guess what, I took back what they stole from us." As the elevator opened Rick stepped out onto his floor. "I think it's time you two see each other again."

Summers eyes bulged thinking he was going to put her in the room with the possibly dead waitress. "Please Rick!" Summer hiccuped as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Shh I know it's so much to take in." Rick comforted her as he turned the knob "Morty, your dear sister is here to see you!"


	10. Kicking

Ship dipped her hands in the wash basin within Ricks lab. She watched as a swirl of pink colored water circled around within the bowl as she scrubbed her hands vigorously. It was time. Ship turned to the body on the table. A nervous system. Ship was delighted by the fact she would have pain receptors soon. In truth Ship hated whenever Summer grabbed her to get her attention only to realize she couldn't feel her there. It only emphasized how inhuman she felt next to Summer.

"One more step closer..."

Ship brushed the strands of hair off of the womens face.

"Shouldn't have winked at Summer you stupid slut."

The women on the table moved slightly.

"Ah, she's finally waking up."

Ship turned to the doorway as Rick peered inside.

"Ship, I'll make sure the patient is prepped for surgery. I need you to retrieve something from my 'll know when you see it."

Ships head tilted,skeptical. Rick was a genius and tended to remember everything even if it was something so insignificant such as a tool.

"As you wish."

Ricks head nodded as he placed himself over the unsuspecting victim. Shipleft the lab heading towards the dumbwaiter.

"I hope he chained his beloved up before leaving his room..."

Ship muttered to herself as the doors opened.

Stepping out into the hallway Ships shoes clacked against the wood floor as she turned towards Rick's room. Gripping the door handle, Ship froze as she heard a soft dripping noise coming from inside. Ship gripped her dress as she tried not to think of what had transpired between Rick and this creature before she got here.

Opening the door Ship peered around the dark room freezing at the sight of blood splattered on the floor.

'Master didn't appear to have any wounds that would have caused such a display.' Ship thought as her eyes followed the small drops towards the bed. Straining her eyes Ship soon realised there was not one but two people on the bed.

"Summer!" Ship jolted towards the two figures picking the undead up by the throat away from her beloved.

"Ship stop!" Summer weeped clutching Ships shoulders "He's not well stop!"

Ship turned towards her, seeing what was once smooth skin under her fingertips, now a festering wound over her clavicle.

"Grotesque thing." Ship growled as her anger turned towards the monster.

"Ship drop him now!"

Ships body complied as the creature seemed to scamper behind the coat of her master as Rick entered the room.

"Your pet was feeding on her Rick." Ship said in a deathly voice. "Remember my directive."

Rick huffed as he petted Morty on the head as the creature seemed to drool in content.

"You are nothing but an overly polished toaster. Remember that."

"Rick stop." Summer said as she rubbed her forehead "Ship was upset about what had just transpired."

"Technically Summer She can't."

"Well she protected me from a physical threat then."

Ships cheeks flushed as Summer came to her defence.

"Since when did you two get so buddy buddy huh?" Rick asked as he bent down to scratch under Mortys chin.

"Since you stopped being around so often, idiot."

"Ohh didn't know we were dating."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ricks eyebrow quirked upwards as he pointed at Ship and her.  
"Didn't you and her till my flower garden's soil?"

Summers' face flushed with embarrassment as she planted her face into Ships back.

"Summer didn't have the green thumb for that kinda stuff Master." Ship snarkly replied as she turned to address Summers wounds.

"Ah she's the bottom feeder then."

"At least she doesn't have to wait for a wilting flower to erect itself." Ship shot back as she went to grab the medical gauzes.

"Fine you win."

Ship turned to him as she sat down to clean Summers wound.

"What is she doing in here Rick?"

Rick gave Morty one final pat before coming to sit on the bed himself.

"Morty used to say me and Summer could have been twins in a past life. We're so alike in our thoughts sometimes he had a hard time discerning who he was talking to."

"Poor him."

"Indeed."

Summer hissed as a cloth soaked in disinfectant brushed over her injury.

"I-I think I understand now." Summer shivered as she stared up at Ship and Rick.

"Human life is just as insignificant as the cattle we eat. Morty opened my eyes to that." Summer pressed a hand over her wound watching as it stained her hand.

"Humans are way too emotional about death especially the ones that are left behind."

Summers' eyes turned to Rick.

"But humans are the biggest hypocrites to ever walk the face of the earth too."

Rick chuckled

"As long as I breath I will go down kicking." Ricks gentle complexion turned to Morty who had laid down on Ricks shoes.


	11. Fool

When Summer had first seen Morty her stomach churned. Rick had set her down in front of the stitched up zombified version of her brother to stroke the things hair.

"You see Summer, I have created artificial life with Ship, but I always knew I could do so much more, you see." Rick chuckled as he pulled Morty's face towards him.

"Isn't he a work of pure art?"

Summer scrambled backwards hitting the headboard of the bed as she silently pleaded for a way out of the situation.

"R-Rick my god what have you done!" Summer whimpered as she watched the creature wearing her brother's face gaze at her with empty soulless eyes.

"Something, amazing." Rick stated as he kissed Morty's lips.

Summers eyes hovered to the door then back to Rick who watched her with wrapped attention.

"Summer don't do it." Rick warned as he held Morty closer "play house or i'll make you play house."

Summer didn't need anymore convincing as she jolted up from the bed to get to the door.

Summer felt Rick tackle her to the ground as her fingers brushed against the nob. Summer screamed as she fell face first onto the cold wood floor.

"Ship! Ship help me!"

Rick slammed Summers head down onto the floorboards muffling her screams.  
"Why can't anyone in this family play their part without bitching huh? I have worked so hard to keep us together. And this is the thanks I get?" Rick snarled as he continued to slam Summers face into the floor.

Behind the scene Morty whined as he scampered over towards them nudging Ricks shoulder with his palms.

Rick ceased his beatings as he tried to regain his composer. His breath was ragged as he pulled Summer off of the floor. She was too weak to struggle as her energy was depleted.

"You see Summer I know it's hard. That's why I made this."

Rick placed his hand into his pocket to pull out a small chip device.

"Don't worry you'll still be you. Just more accepting of your family's quirky traits."

With the same hand holding the chip Rick reached into his pocket again coming out with a knife.

Summer's eyes bulged as she tried to use her reserve energy to get out of Rick's grasp.

"It's alright I just need to make a small incision right, here!"

The slice was jarred from Summers movement making the gash splash blood onto the floor. Small drips leaked there way down Ricks arm as he dragged her back to the bed. Pulling her down Rick dropped the knife to grab the chip held in his palm.

"This is going to hurt. Don't worry I know a great nurse who will stay by your bedside all night."

Summers' head tilted back as her sobbing figure warped to gargled screams as he shoved his hand into her chest. As Rick's hand started to slowly descend deeper, Summers' brain started to feel fuzzy. Her eyes moved to the side as a whimper emanated from their witness. Morty's face came closer to hers, licking the salty trail of tears off her cheek.

"T-Thank you Morty…"

The damage was done.

Rick had left after ensuring the chip was functioning fine and giving Morty one last peck on his cheek.

Morty turned to Summers' limp figure as her body convulsed from the chips rewiring her brain.

Morty approached her watching as a hand slowly came up to pet his head.

Morty whimpered, staring at the wound on her chest.

"It's alright now."

The creature came closer to lick the blood dripping onto her clothing.

"How thoughtful Morty."

Morty's own hand came up to pat her head as a garbled sound emanated from the undead's mouth.

"Summer."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Morty continued to lick her like a mother cat.

"It's alright."

After that the sound of footsteps outside the door could be heard. Summer slumped against the bed frame once more as the door handle was turned.


	12. Forgiving

"Summer do you need anything else?"

"Ship, I'm fine. Go, Rick is waiting to talk to you."

Ship nodded as she smoothed the sheets down around Summer and Morty. She watched as Morty leaned into Summer's embrace as she walked out into the hallway.

"There asleep."

Rick's head tilted as he stared at Ship.

"Master I-"

Before she could finish Rick struck her.

"You better damn well be sorry you stupid, pathetic, weak willed, piece of junk! His neck just started to show handprints!"

Rick got inches from her face to show his displeasure with her.

"Maybe I should return the favor huh?"

Ricks eyes shot towards the sleeping figures behind her.

"Please Master punish me, not her!" Ship begged as she used her body to shield the people inside.

"What would be the fun in that? It's not like you can feel pain on the same level of humans."

"Then do it after the surgery."

"Who said we were doing any surgery on you?"

"But you said-"

Rick's body wracked with laughter as his palm came up to cover his mouth.

"I said I was thinking about giving you taste receptors and pain receptors. I didn't say I was going to!"

Ship pailed as she watched her Master have a giggle fit in front of her.

"You should see your face!"

Ship watched as Rick's laughter died down, breathing in sharp shallow gasps.

"Ah Ship I'm fucking with you. But don't ever assume somethings going to go your way in that little mainframe of yours."

Ship breathed a sigh of relief as she turned towards Summers sleeping figure behind her.

Ship couldn't help but feel as if she missed something as she was placing their specimen down within the lab. Summer wasn't, well… Ship couldn't place it but she seemed overly ok with everything and it frightened her. If Ship was in Summers position she knew for a fact she would cower away from something like that...thing. She seemed to be fluctuating between overly emotional to overly content with herself. Maybe after the shock of meeting Morty had created her to be overwhelmed and her mind was trying to process it. Ship remembered reading something about humans reacting to stressful situations differently. There seemed to be something about her snarkiness that seemed… forced. Like it wasn't her but something else.

Ship shook her head.

"Are you coming then?" Rick asked annoyed as he started to walk down the corridor "We have something else to attend to."

"Yes Master."

Ships feet clacked on the floorboards as she made her way to the elevator.

"What is it?" Rick signed out as he watched Ships face contort in thought.

"Summer was strange." Ship said as she gauged Rick's reaction.

"And you said something…" Ship prattled off shaking her head.

"What did I say?"

"I can't see Summer and you exactly being on one wavelength."

"Guess I shouldn't have made an excuse for her reaction huh?" Rick said after a beat.

"You're not a good liar." Ship said

"I'll work on that."

Ship knew she couldn't withhold her shaking as she watched the numbers tick down.

"You know it's so good I gave you the inability to lie to me."

Rick's hand gripped Ships shoulder almost painfully.

Rick slipped something out of his coat pocket placing it in front of Ships face.

"You see this?" Rick rubbed his hand over the small dial switch in his hand.

"Why don't you forget all about this little transgression and Summer can be all yours."

Ships eyes squinted in confusion as she hesitantly grabbed the remote.

"Don't you like your gift?"

"I don't understand Master."

Rick's mouth turned to a ghastly smirk as his lips pressed against her ear.

"Humans are so complex." Rick sighed as he twirled a strand of Ships loose hair.

"But what if you could control their thoughts, their emotions? Even their ability to do anything without you?"

Ships face turned to one of surprise as she clutched the trinket tighter.

"I thought long and hard about what to get my most loyal helper." Rick continued as he waved his hand dramatically.

"All you ever seem to talk about is my beloved in law."

Rick paused as he turned his predatory eyes towards Ship.

"Aren't I forgiving god?"

Author note: I just want to thank Randomplotbunny and a Guest for the funny comments!


	13. Animal

All pieces were finally fitting together.

Rick hummed a song under his breath as he finally finished the sutures on Ships chest.

A soft whine from the table next to Ships made Ricks grin widen.

Rick continued to hum as the other patient continued to moan and whimper.

His thoughts seemed to wander as his hands continued the finishing touches. Closing his eyes Rick swayed to his own beat.

"Rick."

Rick's eyes shot open.

The scenery had changed from his dull lifeless pristine lab to a green sludge covered version of itself.

"What the-"

Looking down, Rick noticed both of the beds were empty but covered in the same slippery sludge as the rest of the room.

Rick felt a twinge of a headache forming as he felt the room tilt.

"Rick my god what have you done!" Rick's head pinged as the room shifted to contort itself more to his bedroom. This time Rick was not alone. Rick watched as a slime covered version of himself slammed Summer against the floor.

"Ship! Ship help me!"

The slime monster chuckled as he reached out the grab at Summers exposed skin. To Rick's shock the slime crawled over her body as she screamed in agony. Her screams only faltered after her body was completely covered by the grotesque sludge.

Slime Rick smiled as he slowly relinquished his grip on her watching as she slowly got up to obey him.

"See Rick."

Slime Rick sneered

"A big happy family."

Rick shot up from his lab chair as he gulped for air. Rick turned towards the two patients behind his desk. Ships body laid unmoving as the other patient seemed to have finally passed on.

Rick turned to his desk as he slowly bent over to rub his face.

"I need some fresh air…"

Grabbing one of the thin white sheets Rick draped it over the corpse as he walked towards the lab door.

Rick unconsciously made his way towards one of the flower gardens as he sat down onto one of the benches.

Ricks shoulders dropped as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Fuck."

Rick's eyes stared at the flowers moving freely in the breeze.

"Fuck!"

Rick stood up as he paced back and forth.

"The fuck is wrong with me?"

"Mew!"

Rick almost jumped out of his skin as he turned back towards the bench.

A scraggly looking cat sat perched on the wooden seat.

"Jesus Christ."

Rick sighed as he turned towards the flea riddled thing.

"Where the fuck did you come from?"

The cat's only reply seemed to turn its face towards a tool shed.

Rick huffed as he sat down.

"Mew!"

"What?" Rick asked as he contemplated petting the creature.

The cat mouthed at Ricks lab coat pulling at the loose sleeve.

"Alright, alright what?"

Seeming satisfied by the response the cat jumped down from the bench toward the shed.

Rick followed watching as the cat scratched impatient at the door.

Rolling his eyes Rick opened the rickety shed.

The first thing Rick noticed was a figure lying on the floor.

The blond man seemed to be barely breathing.

The cat circle around the blond man as Rick finally noticed a white-tailed hawk leered down at him.

"Ah shit."


	14. Tall Tale

An ear splitting scream spilled out from Ships lips as she awoke. Ships legs pulled up towards herself as she clutched her stomach. She couldn't breathe without a pulse of pain shooting up her body.

'Is this what Summer feels?' Ship questioned as she writhed in pain.  
"Finally awake?"

Ships head turned slowly towards Rick who peered down at her. Her blurry eyes focused on the hawk perched on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're feeling something usually normal after such an extensive surgery." Rick's hand twirled as he prattled.

The hawk nuzzled against Rick's neck as Rick petted it in turn.

"Well, how does it feel?"

"I feel like my body was crushed and melted down." Ship muttered as she tried to keep the artificial bile from coming up.

"Then the procedure was a success." Rick hummed as he turned to slump against his desk.

"W-What are you doing Master?" Ship whimpered as she tried and failed to uncurl her body.

"We have a guest." Rick stated "An important one."

Ship eyes shot towards the hawk perched on his shoulders who in turn stared back.

"Oh not him!" Rick chuckled as he ruffled Ships gray hair "Bird Person is just an old friend."

"Bird Person?"

The White-tailed hawk jumped down from his perch on Ricks shoulder. His head seemed to bow down towards the puzzled cyborg.

"It's an old folk tale."

"What was it about?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Rick questioned as he picked up a syringe "Now stay still."

"Ah!" Ships eyes shot open as Rick pushed the needle into her neck.

The hawks wings fluttered as if trying to distract Ship from the searing pain in the side of her neck.

"That'll start kicking in soon. Gave you the good stuff."

Ship sighed out in relief as she felt a numbness slowly descend around her body. Laying her head back down onto the bed, Ship Watched the Hawk preen his wings.

"What do you need of me?" Ship asked after a beat of silence.

"Who said I need anything from you?"

"The good stuff." Ship quoted as she watched Rick's face pulled into a frown.

"Like I said this guest is special." Rick reiterated as he pulled off his gloves and lab coat.

"You will need to be in attendance."

Ships eyebrow raised.

"Who is this special guest master?"

"Mr. Poopybutthole, the king , is here."


	15. kneel

The king was a fragile little thing. As the bastard son of the previous king, he wasn't given anything without a hint of spite from his father's baron wife. Even his father felt disdain for the uproar his offspring brought with him. However, Rick felt quite the opposite. Opening the door to the guest bedroom he noticed the unkempt bed missing its occupant.

"My king?"

"Down here!" Rick walked over to the bed peering over to the other side.

"Owweee It seems my bad leg gave out again."

"Would you like me to take a look at it?"

shook his head as he used his arms to propel himself onto the bed.

Rick stared at the king as a scruffy orange lump emerged from underneath the bed to sit on his lap.

"Squanchy! There you are!"

The king petted the cat's flea riddled head as it purred up at its owner. Rick sat down next to the two as he contemplated what to say next.

"What, What were you doing in the tool shed?" Rick asked reluctantly as he tilted his head at the small king.

The king's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed.

"Ohwee That's, well, how do I put this." The king scratched his head as he contemplated his words.

"I was actually in there for a few days."

"What!" Rick jumped up as he inspected the king.

"Rick I'm fine! It's just that, well, my leg..."

The king rubbed his calf "It rained the day I got here and my leg gave out. I could barely see through the heavy downpour if not for Bird person and Squanchy. By pure chance the shed was there for us."

Rick sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Why didn't you have an escort?"

" I wanted to respect your privacy especially with what happened with your servants."

Rick grinned. He knew he backed up the right king.

"So, what did you come see me for anyway?"

"Can't I come see my friends?"

"Only if you bring the best booze."

The king gave a hearty chuckle.

"I want to see if you had any new experiments you wanted to show me."

"Oh my newest creations are still in their infancy. However there are some alternative power sources i'd love to suggest to you."

"Sounds intriguing. How much do you need to start this inquiry?"

"None but your approval, look around."

At first the king didn't notice the lights around the room until Rick pointed out they weren't gas lamps.

"Well you have it."

Rick gleamed under the comment as he turned to the door.

"You should sleep some more. Food will be served soon, I'll have Ship escort you to the dinning hall."

"Ship?"

Rick grinned

"Summers lady in waiting."

"Ah I see."

"Perhaps you should regale her with the tale of Bird person. She seemed quite interested in him."

"The tale of a tragic love story. Perfect."


End file.
